Never Again (NaLu Oneshot)
by Sabina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Oneshot of my OTP! Set between Chapters 423 and 424 of the manga so if you don't want spoilers you may want to wait! Rated M for lots of lemony goodness and some language, but still full of NaLu fluff! CONTAINS SPOILERS OF CURRENT MANGA PLOT


**Hello lovelies! **

**In the hopes of getting back into my writing frame of mind I decided to do a little NaLu oneshot based on some of the most recent manga chapters! (Between Chapters 423 and 424 to be more specific!) **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO THE CURRENT MANGA CHAPTER AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS DO NOT READ THIS!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Lots ****of lemony goodness in this!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

"I'm in desperate need of a bath..." groaned Lucy, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. She, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were relaxing after dinner in the little tavern they had decided to stay the night in on the way to Amefurashi Village to look for Juvia.

"Me too... I think we should all turn in for the night. We've still got a ways to go tomorrow," said Wendy, yawning sleepily. They all got up and trooped upstairs to the two rooms they had paid for. Natsu and Lucy heading into one, and Wendy and the exceeds into the other. Happy had opted to say with Wendy and Carla in order to 'get away from Lucy's snoring,' but they all knew he just wanted to be near Carla.

Lucy bid Wendy goodnight and shut the door, sighing as she let her hair down from it's high ponytail. Natsu way laying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been unusually silent during the mean, a pensive look on his face as he ate. Lucy eyed him warily as she began sifting through her bad for her shampoo and conditioner.

"So... Do you want to take a shower first or should I go ahead and go?" she said, not used to this more serious and quiet Natsu. He was still the wild and crazy Natsu he had always been, but occasionally she would catch him quietly sitting and thinking, or he would surprise her with a comment or action that indicated he had matured a lot in the year that he had been gone. In a way this new Natsu was both more attractive and sexy than ever, but his unwillingness to tell more about his training and travels frightened her as well...

"I'll only take a few minutes so I'll go first," said the Fire Dragonslayer, grunting as he got to his feet. She watched him as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later she heard the shower turn on. Lucy stared at the door intently, her mind wandering along a path it had taken quite frequently since Natsu had returned... She sighed and slumped into the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she was lost in her imagination.

Lucy freely admitted (to herself) that she had found the dragonslayer attractive. Who wouldn't? He was a gorgeous specimen of a man. His body had alway lean and well muscled, and his boyish good looks had always appealed to her... But in the year he had been away he had changed. His lean frame had filled out. He wasn't scary bulky like Elfman, but the muscles had become more defined and he had even grown a few inches. Lucy had caught a glimpse of his torso when he and Happy had stayed with her the night he had returned, and her mouth had watered at the sight of his now chiseled abs and toned arms. His face had changed as well. After Cancer had given him a haircut she was able to see that he looked devastatingly handsome now... Somehow he looked more mature and sexy than he had before, and less boyish. He still had his goofy smile, but somehow she found her heart pounding whenever she saw it now...

Lucy had had a crush on Natsu before... Now... After a year apart from him... She knew it was more than that.

The celestial mage longed to open that door and slip into the shower with her closest friend... She wanted to see him bare and reach out to touch that taught skin... To run her fingers through his rosy hair as his tongue delved into her mouth and his hand made its way down-...

"Lucy?"

Lucy started as she was jerked out of her reverie by the sound of Natsu's voice. She bolted upright and turned to him. He had emerged from the shower, and she had to stifle a groan as her eyes raked down his still dripping body. He was giving her a curious as he ruffled his wet hair, the towel around his waist the only thing keeping her eyes from the rest of his naked form.

"Oh... Right... My turn..." said Lucy, her face pink from her imagination and from being caught daydreaming. She snatched up her things and darted past him into the bathroom, suppressing the urge to reach out and run a finger along his exposed abs. Once inside she held a hand to her chest, feeling as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. How was she going to survive a night sleeping in the same bed as him...?

Lucy groaned and set about filling up her bath, trying not to let her mind continue it's fantasy. It would only make things worse for her later on. Instead she focused on wondering what Natsu had actually been up to in the time that he had been gone. He had told her about some of his adventures, but she knew that he had gotten up to much more in the year that he had been gone... There were large gaps in the timeline he had presented her that he refused to talk about...

_I wonder why he won't tell me more...? I think he owes me an explanation after taking off like that..._

Lucy laid in the bath and stared up at the swirling steam, her eyes taking on the dull sadness they often had during her time alone over the past year. He hadn't even come to say goodbye to her... Right after she had lost one of her spirits...he had left her... Lucy felt tears welling in her eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away. She wouldn't let herself break down about this. He was back and that was all that mattered. Banishing the thoughts from her head, she focused on cleaning herself...

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her curvy form, feeling much better. Natsu was again lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was frowning slightly and seemed annoyed at something. She tried not to stare when she saw he was wearing only his boxers.

"Is something the matter Natsu? You look annoyed," she asked, rummaging in her bag for her pajamas. Natsu sat up, a slight scowl on his face.

"I just don't understand... Why did the guild break up? Why did everyone leave?" he said angrily, gritting his teeth. "Fairy Tail is a family... Families don't just abandon each other..."

Lucy felt her spine go rigid at his words. Families don't abandon each other? She felt a surge of rage welling up inside her... _How dare he..._

Natsu jumped as the blonde woman whirled to face him, her eyes blazing angrily. He had seen that look in her eyes before, when she was about to lose it...

"Lucy?"

"How...dare you..." she snarled at him. Natsu blanched at the venom in her voice. Lucy knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. Every time she had suppressed the urge to tell him off for leaving she had stifled it, not wanting to have a huge fight the moment he got back, but at his words her resolve broke and all the pent up anger and loneliness she had felt over the past year exploded out of her.

Tears poured from her eyes and she marched over and gave Natsu a painful slap across the face. The blow actually turned his head, the sound of the slap reverberating in the room for a second or two. He held a hand to his cheek as he gawked up at her, obviously surprised at the force behind her blow. Lucy had become much stronger over the year.

"Wha-... What was that for? Why are you crying Luce?" he asked incredulously. Lucy felt her rage flare up again at the use of his nickname for her. The one she hadn't heard for a year...

"You dare talk about the guild abandoning each other...? When YOU were the first to disappear on all of us...?" she spat, restraining herself from slapping him again. Natsu looked shocked by her words, which only made her angrier. She jabbed him hard on his still bare chest, hot tears still flowing down her face. "I can't believe you would dare say that in front of me... You and I... We both lost someone in the fight with Tartarus... You know how much it hurts to lose someone... And... Right after I lost Aquarius... I lost you... And then the guild disbanded... I was all alone... Everyone left... I was all alone Natsu... Yes. You lost Igneel... But you still had Happy. I didn't have anyone! Losing you was the worst part of it... You were always there when I needed you before... But just when I needed you more than ever... You left... My best friend... The person in Fairy Tail that I love more than anyone else!"

Lucy collapsed to the floor, a long wail of agony ripping from her chest as all the pain of loss she had beaten down to keep herself sane slammed into her. She sobbed and sobbed, not even noticing Natsu falling to his knees in front of her, tears falling from his own eyes as he stared at her in horror. When she felt his arms encircle her she fought weakly against him, pushing vainly against his chest as he puller her into a tight embrace. She wailed again as she buried her face in his chest, her nails digging into his back as she clutched at him, something solid in the maelstrom of sadness that threatened to wash her away.

Natsu held her tightly as she cried out her pain in his arms, smoothing her hair with one hand and making soothing sounds to calm her. Gradually, her sobs became less frequent and her body stopped shaking... After a while Lucy took a ragged breath and sat up in his arms, meeting his gaze. She could see the guilt in his eyes as tears flowed from them, his expression pained as if he had suffered a tremendous blow... Lucy was shocked by how broken he looked, almost as if he had watched his father die all over again. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her tightly against him again...the room now filled with the sounds of his own sobs...

"Lucy... I... I didn't know..." he cried, clutching her tightly. "If I had known... I would have come back... I would have taken you with me... I didn't know the guild had broken up... I thought that you'd have everyone at the guild... I thought you'd be safe... Zeref... He wants something from me or he knows something about me... I wanted to get away... So I could train... And so Fairy Tail wouldn't be targeted again... So you wouldn't be hurt again... But I was the one who hurt you most of all..."

Lucy was stunned by his words. He had left... To protect her...?

"What... Why would I be hurt again...?" she whispered, her voice cracking due to her crying. Natsu lifted his head and took her face between his palms, staring into her brown eyes with his black ones.

"Because you mean so much to me Lucy... If anything were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd do!" he said, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs as he gazed at her face, almost hungrily. "You said just now... That I'm the one in Fairy Tail that you love the most... Lucy... You're the one that I love the most... But not just as family... Lucy... I love you more than anything! You mean everything to me!"

Lucy felt her heart constrict and tears begin to flow down her face again as she flung her arms around his neck, the sadness she had felt being replaced by pure joy at his words. He held her tightly, his form rigid as he awaited what she would say.

"Natsu..." she cried, burying her face in his neck. "I love you too... So much... When you left... My heart broke... I didn't realize how much I cared about you until you were gone... Please... Don't leave me like that again!" Lucy pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes. He too was crying, but his face was now alight with joy at her words.

"Never! Never again Lucy!" he said, and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Lucy kissed him back eagerly, her heart pounding as his tongue slid smoothly into her mouth. She moaned as their tongues tangled together, her hands coming up to grip his hair tightly. She needed him now. She needed to know that this was really happening, that she wasn't dreaming. That he was really and truly back for good.

Lucy slanted her mouth across his and fiercely kissed him, her tongue swiping across his lips and tangling roughly with his. Without breaking their kiss, she shifted so that she was now straddling him and ground her core against his rapidly hardening length. Natsu moaned into the kiss as she rocked against him, the sound turning Lucy on immensely. They gasped for air as they broke apart, and Lucy gasped again as the dragonslayer's lips settled on her neck. She moaned as he sucked greedily at her hot skin, his hands gripping her backside as she continued to grind against him.

"Natsu!" she said huskily, as his teeth grazed the smooth column of her neck. He growled and got to his feet, lifting her into his arms as he did so. Before Lucy could even react he had set her on the bed and ripped the towel from her body. He gazed at her with blazing eyes before climbing on top of her like a ravenous animal. His hot lips crashed into hers again as he slid his hands all over her body, making her quiver and moan. Lucy wriggled when his hands passed over her breasts and he rolled her nipple between his thumb an forefinger. With another growl Natsu pulled out of the kiss, briefly making her pout before his lips attached themselves to her neck again. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her neck, gently pinching her nipple again.

"Lucy..." he rasped, voice husky and deep. Lucy shivered at the sexy sound. "If I go any farther... I won't be able to stop..." It was both a warning and a plea. Lucy skimmed her hand down his flat stomach to grip his member, making him hiss.

"Don't stop." she demanded, pulling his head down with her other hand so she could press her own lips to his neck. Natsu shuddered and moaned as she sucked hard on his neck and gently pumped him with her hand. He pulled her hand away, but before she could protest he had her nipple in his mouth and was sucking greedily at the pink bud. Lucy panted harshly as he began alternating between rough sucks and soothing licks on her sensitive peaks. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt, her core throbbing with lust from the stimulation. Natsu switched his attention to the other nipple, and Lucy almost sobbed as she felt his hand travel up her leg to the juncture between her legs. She whimpered as his finger slid along her wet slit, passing briefly over her clit and making her shiver. Natsu noticed her reaction and slid his finger over her clit again, making her moan.

"Natsu..." she gasped, her mind a haze of pleasure as his tongue laved over her nipple and his finger began swirling slowly around her clit. The fire dragonslayer lifted his head from her chest to press another rough kiss to her lips as he pressed lightly on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She whimpered into the kiss and panted for breath when he pulled away. Natsu's eyes were clouded over with lust as he gazed at her flushed face. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he inhaled.

"You smell so good... Delicious..." he growled, giving her clit a light squeeze. Lucy could barely keep herself from screaming out. Natsu's nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal intensified. "I need to taste..." he rasped before burying his face between her legs.

This time Lucy did scream. She wailed in pleasure as Natsu's hot tongue swept over her already aching core, drinking in her arousal. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times before greedily sucking on it, making her spasm. Lucy could feel a tightening low in her belly as he slid a finger into her slick entrance without stopping his assault on her clit. Her breath hitched and her hands fisted into the bedsheets as she felt the coil tightening almost painfully in her body, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. Natsu sensed her tensing up and redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over her bundle of nerves rapidly as he added a second finger and pumped them in and out of her. The added stimulation sent Lucy over the edge and she screamed as her orgasm slammed through her body, sending pulsing waves of ecstasy through every nerve. Natsu continued to devour her as she rode our her climax, prolonging it as long as he could and holding down her legs as she thrashed wildly.

Finally Lucy's climax ended and she lay there, panting as Natsu licked his lips and pulled himself up next to her on the bed. His eyes were filled with a warm tenderness as he looked into hers, both of their faces flushed from excitement. Lucy's eyes raked down his naked body, taking in every delicious detail before settling on the bulge in his boxers.

Natsu grunted in surprise as Lucy rolled on top of him, pushing her still damp hair out of her face as she gazed down at him hungrily.

"Luce what're you...Ahh..."

The dragonslayer moaned as her soft lips found his neck and sucked gently. Her tongue flicked lazily across his skin as she made her way up his neck to the point just behind his ear where she sucked again. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt him tremble beneath her, his erection pressing against her backside. She wriggled on top of him and flicked her tongue around the outer shell of his ear, earning another hoarse moan. He had made her cum, now it was time to return the favor...

Lucy quickly made her way down his body, only stopping to suck greedily on the skin on his chest and abdomen. When she reached his boxers she hurriedly pulled them off, eager to please him. She licked her lips as she bent down, locking eyes with Natsu as she did. He shuddered and a strangled groan escaped from him as her tongue flicked out over the head of his cock. Not interested in teasing him at that time, Lucy eagerly took him into her mouth, bobbing her head and setting a moderate pace. Natsu moaned loudly again as she gave him a hard suck and flicked her tongue along the tip.

"Fuck... Luce..." he gasped as she pulled him in deeper so that he gently nudged against the back of her throat. Hearing the effect she had on him made Lucy redouble her efforts to send him over the edge. She began bobbing her head faster, gently squeezing and pumping the base of his shaft as she sucked greedily on him. She could feel him beginning to shake as he neared his release, his hand grabbing her hair and turning her on even more as his panting got harder and harder.

"Lucy! I can't... Cumming... Lucy!" he shouted, finding his release. Lucy cringed a little at the taste but she didn't mind it... Her eyes met Natsu's and she saw that lust still burned in their depths. The dragonslayer pulled her down into a rough kiss, flipping her onto her back and climbing on top of her in the process. Lucy's body was thrumming with anticipation as he positioned himself at her opening, his tip nudging at her wet folds.

"Do you want this Lucy?" asked Natsu, staring down at her with his hands on either side of her face. Lucy nodded and pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly pushed himself inside her aching center. She winced in pain as he broke through her barrier, and he stilled as he waited for her to get used to him. They pulled apart from their kiss and Lucy nodded at him, indicating that she was ready. Natsu slowly pulled himself almost out of her before sliding smoothly back in, the sensation causing both of them to gasp.

"Luce... You're so tight..." groaned Natsu as he slowly increased the pace of his thrusts. Lucy gasped and her nails gently raked down his back as he hit a particularly sweet spot within her. Eager to hear her gasp again, Natsu hit the spot again and again, pushing her further and further towards her climax.

Lucy moaned as he suckled on her neck, his hand playing with her breast while he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Natsu!" she panted, feeling herself getting closer and closer to plunging over the brink. Natsu could feel her inner walls quivering, propelling him towards his own release and his hand jerked down from her breast to her clit. She cried out as he stroked her, pushing her faster towards her orgasm.

"Lucy... I love you..." he panted as he felt her squeeze him particularly tightly before giving her clit a gentle squeeze...

"Natsu!" screamed Lucy as she came apart in his arms, her core pulsing and sending Natsu over the edge into his own climax. They clutched at each other as they were swept away by waves on pleasure, calling each others names over and over...

Gradually they came down from their sexual high and lay panting in each others arms. Natsu pulled Lucy tightly against his chest and pressed a kiss to her damp forehead.

"I love you..." she murmured sleepily, nuzzling his chest. "Please... Don't leave me behind again..." Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Never again... I love you Luce..."

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep...


End file.
